


New Mexico

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You never thought your Dreams would actually come true when it came to the oldest Winchester. You were pleasantly surprised with how things turned out when you and Dean left for a hunt in New Mexico.





	New Mexico

Rough, calloused hands trailed along your body. Plump lips at your neck, softly nipping and sucking, leaving marks behind. Hips thrusted into you in a slow, hard rhythm, hitting the perfect spot.

He was driving you mad.

Green orbs burned through you with lust and desire when you moaned out his name, “Dean.” He smiled softly at you, liking the way you wriggled underneath him, grasping at the sheets. “Dean,” you inhaled sharply, “Faster. Please.”

Dean grunted, laying his head into the crook of your neck, increasing the speed of his thrusts. His lips trailed along your shoulder, nipping slightly, as he moved up towards your neck. You gasped at the pleasurable pain of Dean’s love bites along your body, eliciting a small groan from the eldest Winchester’s lips. A calloused hand ran down the front of your body slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it’s path, stopping at your clit. Rubbing soft, fast circles on the sensitive bud between your legs.

The added stimulation made you moan loudly. Dean’s cock rubbing against your g-spot, his finger rubbing against your clit, and his lips along your neck sent you over the edge. You yelled out, “DEAN,” as your walls clenched around his thick member, toes curling, and knuckles white from grasping at the sheets. Your vision turned white and faded slowly as your orgasm burned through your body.

Dean groaned as he rode out your high, holding off from his. As your orgasm subsided, another hit you like a freight train. You hadn’t felt it coming. As your walls clenched again, it threw Dean over the edge. He groaned loudly, “Y/N. Oh, Y/N.”

You could feel the thick ropes of cum fill you quickly, bringing a new warmth to your insides, causing you to groan slightly. He thrusted a few more times, riding out his high completely as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. You both laid there for a while before Dean rolled off of you to lay on his back. You turned to lay on your side to snuggle up close to him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

He smiled down at you and then yelled, “Y/N! Get up!”

You looked at him confused, “What?”

“Get up!”

You shot up out of bed, covered in sweat, slickness between your thighs and banging at your door, “Y/N! Get up! Don’t make me come in there!”

You groaned and flopped back down on your bed, “I’m up Dean.”

You could hear him grunt through the doorway, “Leaving in 15. Hurry up.”

You rolled your eyes and threw your covers back. Fuck, it was only a dream. You sighed softly, disappointed. You wished your dream was real, you wished that happened. You had dreamed about Dean before but, this was the first sex dream you had had about the oldest Winchester.

You have been pining over Dean for months now. You thought living in the bunker with them and joining some fellow hunters would have been fun. It was, but it also wasn’t at the same time. It took everything in you not to show your feelings towards the oldest Winchester. You treated both Winchester’s the same, but thinking about it now, it could seem like you liked both.

You showered quickly, brushing your teeth while you were washing up, so you wouldn’t piss Dean off anymore than you already had this morning by oversleeping. You ran a brush through your hair quickly, grabbed your pre-packed bags from your desk, and headed towards the bunkers garage. It only took you 8 minutes to get ready, but still probably too long for Dean’s impatient ass.

Dean was already in the car, fiddling with the radio when you leaned down to talk to him through the passenger side window, “Where’s Sam?”

He looked up towards you, “He’s helping Mom out with some hunt in Nebraska. They left early this morning.” He looked back towards the radio, “It’s just you and I.”

Great. You threw your bags in the backseat and then slid into the front seat of the impala, “Well, then let’s go.”

Riding with Dean alone was somewhat awkward. He was always quiet, rarely talked, and just stared at the road ahead. You liked when Sam was with you guys, he could hold conversations. In the silence, your mind wandered to your dream as you leaned against the cool glass of the impala’s window. You closed your eyes, reliving how Dean’s hands trailed your body, how he fit so perfectly inside you, the soft smile that splayed across his face, and then you moaned softly.

You froze.

Keeping your eyes closed, you shifted slightly trying to seem like you were asleep. You hoped to Chuck that Dean didn’t hear you. Just being around him, especially after that dream was awkward enough, let alone moaning over the Winchester next to you.

You eventually fell into a peaceful slumber, listening to the rumble of the impala’s engine and the tires on the pavement.

You woke up to Dean shutting the impala’s door. You looked around, noticing a bright neon sign saying ‘Trends Motel’, an empty parking lot, and that it was night. I really slept for that long? Dean trudged out from the motel office with keys in hand. He slid into the impala, looking at you, “I got a room. Two queens.” He started the impala, “That’s okay right?”

You nodded, “Yeah. Why wouldn’t that be?”

Dean just smirked, driving towards your motel room and parking the impala, “No reason.”

Oh no. What did I do when I was sleeping? You silently got out of the car, grabbed your bags quickly, and walked to the motel room door. Dean had the keys, so you had to wait for him.

He slid the key into the lock agonizingly slow. He was doing it on purpose, from the smirk plastered across his lips. Bastard. When you walked into the room, you threw your bags on the closest mattress and fumbled through them, “I’m taking a shower.”

You walked through the doorway when Dean said, “Don’t have too much fun in there,” with a wink before you closed the door.

You looked into the mirror, slightly confused. Did he just do what you thought he just did? You shook off the thought and stripped. The hot water from the shower a pleasant surprise on your skin. You were lucky if most motels had lukewarm water. The hot water massaged your stiff muscles from the car ride, eliciting a slight moan from your lips.

After you finished showering, you quickly dried off and wrapped your hair in the towel. You threw on an oversized flannel, probably one of the boy’s honestly, and some shorts before you walked out of the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the end of your bed, watching TV. You figured it was because it was the one that was closer to the TV. You threw your clothes into your bag and threw it on the floor. You sat next to Dean at the foot of the bed, you could see in your peripheral vision that he looked over at you, you didn’t turn to look at him.

You focused on the soap opera scene on the TV when Dean spoke, “So, Y/N.”

You turned towards him with a raised brow, “Uh, yeah?”

He smirked and got off the bed, “Uh, never mind. I’m going to go take a quick shower.”

You just nodded towards him and focused back on the TV. You could hear the shower start up and Dean sing something softly in the shower. You smiled slightly and then became engrossed into the show, it wasn’t even good, you just needed to keep your mind off of the man standing naked in the bathroom right now.

You didn’t hear when the shower turned off.

You didn’t hear when the bathroom door opened.

You realized Dean was out of the shower when he walked in front of you towards the motel fridge in a towel wrapped low on his hips. You softly gasped, jaw dropped, and eyes widened as he bent over in the fridge. Blushing, you collected yourself before he stood up and turned around.

You looked back towards the TV, stealing glances at him, casually sipping a beer with a smirk on his face. Bastard.

He walked towards you, sitting down where he had been before his shower and focused on the TV. You looked him over and raised a brow at him, “You going to get dressed?”

He looked at you, smirking, “That depends. Do you want me to get dressed?”

You looked at him confused, “I-I,” you shut your mouth, eyes wide. What the hell has gotten into him? “What?”

He turned back towards the TV smiling, “You said some interesting things while you were sleeping on the way here.”

You blushed and looked down at your hands in your lap, “I did?”

He leaned towards you slightly, tucking a damp, stray strand of hair behind your ear, “Yeah. You did.” He leaned further towards you, brushing his lips against your ear and whispering, “More like moaning I suppose.”

His lips brushing against your ear, the warmth of his breath spreading across the side of your face, and his lingering hand in your hair sent shivers down your spine. You let out a shaky breath, “Moaning?”

He laughed softly against your ear as his hand snaked its way down to your neck, “Yeah. Lots of moaning,” his hand lingered down your back, “My name especially.”

You let out a shaky laugh, “Oh.” It was all you could say. You were one, embarrassed that Dean had heard you dreaming about him, and two, freaking out over how he was reacting towards you. Was he just playing games or was he being serious? Did he want to do this? Was this some sort of pity thing?

His lips trailed down from your ear to your neck, you instinctively leaned your head, so he had better access to your neck. “You know Y/N,” he stopped kissing your neck and turned your head to look into your eyes, “We could do this if you wanted to.” He looked from your eyes to your lips and back to your eyes, letting out a small breath, “We don’t have to though.”

You probably looked like a deer in the headlights at that moment. Your cheeks reddened, and you whispered, “I’m okay with doing this.”

Something changed in Dean’s eyes, something you hadn’t seen before, at least not in person. Lust. Desire.

His eyes darkened as his tongue slowly poked out from between his lips, wetting his bottom lip before he leaned in. He left enough space for you to back out, but you didn’t. Your lips crashed into his. His lips were softer than you imagined, better than you imagined too. Your hands instinctively wrapped around his neck as you moved to straddle his toweled thighs.

He broke the kiss, lips trailing down your neck, causing you to let out a soft moan. You could feel the towel bulge more underneath the towel as you slowly grinded against him. His hands moved down to the hem of your shirt, pulling it swiftly over your head. He groaned, seeing you weren’t wearing a bra and you could feel his member twitch underneath you at the site. You smirked at his reaction.

He quickly flipped you both over, laying your back against the bed, before he started kissing down the valley between your breasts, causing heat to build in your core. His lips left a pleasurable tingling sensation on your skin, leaving goosebumps behind and causing your breathing to hitch. His lips latched around one sensitive bud while his hand ventured over to the other. He nipped and tugged on your nipples, causing you to arch your back slightly, pushing you further into his mouth and hand. He switched nipples, giving the other the attention with his mouth and hand that it didn’t before. You moaned at his touch and gripped at his hair.

He let go of the sensitive bud between his lips and began kissing down your stomach, trailing his fingers behind his lips. You were panting now, his head bobbed on your stomach with your quickened breath. His lips stopped just above the band of your shorts, he looked up towards you with burning emerald eyes, bringing a whole new wave of heat to your core, as his fingers hooked into the band. His eyes never left yours as he pulled your shorts down and completely off.

He stood up at the end of the bed and dropped your shorts. He grunted in approval seeing you weren’t wearing underwear either. You both eyed each other, you noticed that his towel had fallen off somewhere in the process, revealing him completely. He slowly stroked his hard, thick cock, licking his lips as his eyes trailed up your body, “Fuck Y/N. You’re beautiful.”

You gasped at the intensity of his eyes as they met yours, feeling yourself becoming more wet under his gaze. He pulled you towards the end of the bed, causing you to squeal slightly. He grinned up at you from between your legs, “You okay?”

You giggled and nodded, “More than okay.”

He smiled up at you before becoming more intense as his gaze lingered on your soaked sex. He gently ran a finger between your lower lips, gathering slick and groaning, “You’re so wet, babe.” He didn’t give you time to reply before he was going down on you. His tongue roamed over your clit, sending a shock wave of new arousal through you, as his finger slowly entered you.

You gasped and moaned the more Dean’s finger worked into you and his tongue along your clit. He slid another finger inside of you, scissoring you open and hitting your g-spot. You grasped at the sheets as Dean quickly worked you towards an orgasm. His name was pouring out of your mouth like a prayer as the heat started to build in your stomach. Your walls clenched around his fingers as they rapidly moved against your g-spot, his tongue rapidly moving over the sensitive bud between your legs.

You came, hard.

You closed your eyes, moaning Dean’s name loudly. You were still coming down from your high when Dean’s lips locked onto yours. His tongue grazed at your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You could still taste yourself on him as your tongues tangled together. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled at his hair as you continued to kiss.

He slowly slicked the tip of his cock against your entrance, groaning at how wet you were. You both broke apart from the kiss, staring at each other as he slowly entered you. You let out a long, low moan while he filled you completely.

He stopped moving when he was buried in you, letting you adjust before he began to thrust. He kissed you softly before you broke away and grabbed at his ass, “Dean. Move.”

He grunted as he slowly thrusted into you, hitting your g-spot perfectly, building the heat in your core again. One hand held him up off you, so he didn’t crush you, as the other explored your body. His hand ran along your side, grabbing at your breast as his pace quickened. You let out small moans as he kissed at your breast, up your chest, and stopping at the spot that your neck joined your shoulder. He nipped and sucked to leave a mark, almost claiming you as his, for the night at least.

The heat was radiating and building in your stomach again the more Dean thrusted. You gripped at the sheets, “Dean I-I’m,” you bit your lip at the building pleasure.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Cum for me. Cum all over my dick.”

You obeyed, white hot sparks flying through your vision as you moaned loudly. Your walls tightened around Dean, sending him into a downward spiral. His thrusts faltered, and he began to groan, “Oh fuck Y/N. Fuck.” You could feel his thick, hot ropes of cum fill you up as he fell on top of you.

You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head, humming from the pure bliss you felt. Dean got off you and ran to the motel bathroom quickly. He came out with a warm wash cloth and cleaned you up, throwing the washcloth somewhere in the room, and then climbed into bed with you.

You turned away from him as his arms snaked around you from behind, tightly. He kissed your shoulder and chuckled, “Guess we didn’t need two queens.”

You laughed as he snuggled his head into your neck, “I guess we didn’t.” You laid there for a while, thinking, “Dean?”

He perked his head up slightly, “Yeah Y/N?”

“Why did you decide to do this?”

He quickly picked you up from the bed and laid you against his chest, facing him. You squeaked out at the sudden movement which caused him to laugh. He brushed hair our of your face while looking at you softly, “It just felt right,” he paused while focusing on the strand of your hair he was twirling around his finger, “I’ve wanted to do this for awhile but, didn’t know if you wanted to.” His eyes focused back on yours, “I’ve always thought you were a beautiful, smart, all around great girl, Y/N. I-I just didn’t think you liked me in anyway, at least not in a romantic sort of way.”

You smiled, either Dean was really thick headed or your act at not liking him really worked. “I have Dean.” You placed a small kiss on his lips, “Pretty much since I moved in.” He grunted and mumbled something about ‘waiting long enough,’ which caused you to giggle and blush, “I guess we did.”

You laid against his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, “Y/N.”

You looked up at him, “Yeah Dean?”

His eyes were filled with some sort of sadness, confusing you, “This wasn’t just some one-time thing for you, was it?”

Your brow furrowed, not knowing if he wanted this to be a one-time thing or not, “Well.” You bit down on your lip and focused on the tattoo on his chest, “Not really. Unless you wanted it to be.”

His hand pulled at your chin, so you would look at him. He searched your eyes momentarily before crashing his lips against yours. When you both broke from the kiss, panting, he spoke, “Not really. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

You smiled and laid your head against his chest again, “So, uh, Dean. What’s this hunt we’re going on. You didn’t tell me anything about it.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around you tightly, “There isn’t one.”

You looked back up at him, “Wha-Then why did we come here?”

Dean laughed again, “Because I was going to admit my feelings to you, per Sam’s request, but I needed us to be alone to do it.” He could see the puzzled look on your face, “Mom and Sammy weren’t gone on a hunt. They left to get groceries this morning.”

You rolled your eyes and him, “And what would you have done if this,” you waved your hand around, thinking about what just happened between you two, “didn’t happen?”

He squeezed you gently and laughed, “Honestly. I didn’t think that far ahead.” He smiled at you as you were chuckling at his idiotic plan, “I’m glad it did Y/N.”


End file.
